thesimpsonsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Bart
Bart J. Simpson Bartholomew "Bart" Jo-jo Simpson '''nebo takéEl Barto 'či Bartman je desetiletý rošťák rodiny Simpsonových. Narozen 1. dubna 1979 a původně se měl jmenovat '''Mort Simpson '. Když ho Marge čekala, zhltla kapku alhokolu a díky tomu je z něj malý ďábel : Měří 91 cm. Jezdí na skateu,dívá se na TV,má rád vtípky a sprejování. Rád volá s Lízou do Hospody u Vočka , a vždy se zeptá na nějaké jméno, které znamená něco vulgárního. Bartův idol je bezesporu šáša Krusty, kterého už několikrát zachránil před kriminálníkem Levákem Bobem. I tak si ho někdy šáša nepamatuje jménem. Jeho nejlepší přítel je Millhouse , kterého využívá jako posluhovače a fanouška. Naopak jeho nepřítelem je ředitel Skinner , ze kterého si dělá srandu. Proto také za to bývá každý den po škole. Bart je proslulý sprejař. Když něco vyvede, podepíše se na zeď sprejem El Barto. Lidé říkají, že Bart je někdy nejhledanější osoba po El Bartovy, ale přitom to je on sám. Kromě El Barta si Bart vymyslel svého hrdinu podle svého charakteru - Bartman . Do Bartmana se sám obléká. Jeho hláška je Aj Caramba. Bart je tradiční pětkař na Springfieldské základní škole. Několikrát už málem propadl, ale vždy se z toho nějak vykroutil a zvládl to. Jednou propadl do třetí třídy, kam chodila Líza ale pak ho zase přeřadili zpátky. Bart má celý pokoj z Krustyho výrobků - Krustyho peřina,polštář,budík,telefon,pižamo,plakáty na stěně,obraz a to nemluvím o mluvících hraček. Ke snídani jí Krustyho óčka což jsou lupínky s mlékem. Jeho oblíbený seriál je Itchy a Scratchy, který vysílají v Krustyho pořadu. Má od nich také nějaké hračky a plakáty. thumb|left Jeho úhlavním nepřítelem je Levák Bob a celá jeho rodina, tj - Cecil, Paní Underdunková, Francesca, Gino a Robert Telwilliger Sr. Levák Bob se ho neustále pokouší zabýt a posílá mu výhružné dopisy s nápisem ZABIJU TĚ. Vždy si ale s Bobem poradí a převede ho s jeho rošťáckými nápady. Jeho první slovo bylo Aj Karamba. Viděl totiž asi ve 2-3 letech jak se Homer a Marge milují a tak řekl "Aj Karamba !". Krom šáši Krustyho má rád Lance Murdoka a Ronnyho Becka , který je čtyřnásobný vítež v motokárách a osobně mu předal trofej. Když šel s Lízou rybařit, chytil tří-okou rybu Blinky , která vznikla díky toxickému odpadu z jaderné elektrárny. thumb|left Objevil kometu, kterou pojmenoval Bartova kometa - díl Bartova kometa Když měl hrát v Krustyho show, ve vysílání to zkazil a zhodil vázu a řekl "Já to nebyl !" Na lidi to zapůsobylo a tím se stal oblíbeným "Já to nebyl" chlapcem. Moderoval dětský pořad Kidz Newz, ketrý moderoval společně s Lízou . Vždy vybíraj tzv. Bartova člověka, o kterém udělali reportáž. Dal dohormady Krustyho s jeho otcem Rabbim . Hrozně rád čte komiksy. Nejvíce čte radioaktivního muže. Bart je školní šašek,který je mezi dětmi ve škole oblíbený. Jednou byl školní security, ale pak na sebe hodil to, co spáchala Líza a tak ho funkce zbavili a nahradili Millhouse . thumb Jeho jméno je odvozeno od anglického slova brat = spratek.Jeho mudoucí profese je bagrista nebo demoliční dělník, zato co jeho sestra bude presidentkou USA.Bart má i identické dvojče - Huga . Kromě dvojčat to byli i siamská dvojčata. Jelikož Hugo Barta kousal, tak je oddělily ale pak se zjistilo, že to byl Bart, který kousal své dvojče.Když psal podrobovací test pro výběr povolání vybralo mu policaj ale v záloze měl tulák. 185px-ImagesCAAYQAGD.jpg 185px-The First Amendment does not cover burping..jpg Bartyytt.jpg 185px-BartFlyingS2.png 185px-Bart_The_General.jpeg 185px-Bart_&_Homer_4.gif 148px-BartAndMhouseNutCrackerzXD.jpg 142px-Catch_Phrase.jpg 125px-Bart_simpsons_natural_red_hair.PNG Brush-with-greatness-01.jpg bg:Барт Симпсън da:Bart Simpson en:Bart Simpson es:Bart Simpson de:Bart Simpson fi:Bart Simpson fr:Bart Simpson it:Bart Simpson ja:バート・シンプソン lt:Bartas Simpsonas no:Bart Simpson ru:Барт Симпсон pt-br:Bart Simpson uk:Барт Сімпсон sv:Bart Simpson zh:巴特·辛普森 Kategorie:Hlavní postavy Kategorie:Mužské postavy